Glenn Looks for Maggie
by legitthoughts
Summary: This is an unfinished story from Glenn's P.O.V its just a preview. i dont own the show or characters. Please leave comments


Maggie looked at me. Her eyes were over-flown with tears, and she was angry.

"You don't love me.." She spoke. Shit. She doesn't understand at all. What she and I have is.. _Lust_.

"It's not a good time to _discuss_, this." I replied coolly. That was it. that's just all I could've said. She looked shocked. Her chocolate brown hair tangled past her hazel eyes, and locked right onto me.

"Time? Glenn I'm not exactly going anywhere, we have all the time in the world!" Maggie argued.

"Yes, we do. Maggie we have so much time." I tried calming her. Nope. She wasn't having it. She stepped away in disgust.

"I won't wait around until you get bored of me and y'all decide to leav-" Maggie's tears cut her off. Her eyes were faintly red from the tears, she couldn't handle my presence. She bolted out.

"Maggie wait!" I called. Shit.. Does love really effect someone like that?

Hershel entered. Great. I'm going to be put on his bad side again.

Hershel looked at me, then to the front door. He looked somewhat content, with a little fear.

"I-," he'd cut me off.

"No need to explain, I heard it from upstairs. Everyone heard it." Hershel stated. My stomach felt like it was turning. I was so nervous.

"Sir, I didn't mean for her to run off like that.. If I had just told her I loved her back-" I panicked.

"Whoa kid, slow your roll. Now I would've been mad at you if you had lied to my daughter about your feelings. But lets be honest, you should never say what you don't feel. Don't ever do that. Lying will only hurt her more, be honest with yourself. " He advised. I'd never

thought I'd hear this from a farmer. _wise man._

* * *

><p>"Thanks. I'll make something of it, I promise!" I said as I walked out the door. I turned to see him smirk before disappearing into the kitchen.<p>

I started to panic. _"Where's Maggie?" "It's my fault if she ends up.."_ I should never think that way. She's fine.

I saw Lori and Shane by the tree. _"What were they doing?"_

"Shane please, my family will be destroyed. _"I'm not yours." _She attacked sympathetically. He looked destroyed.

"I'm sorry about Annie. She was your high school sweetheart. But Christ Shane, Rick is your best friend. And I can only blame myself for how you are now. I'm_ not yours. _You've been in this family for the longest time, I'd hate for you to leave it. I'm so sorry for leading you on." Lori finished.

"How can you treat me like that?" Shane questioned. Lori couldn't get through to him. He wasn't going to listen that night. Lori saw Rick exit the house and walked up to him. Shane angrily walked toward the barn.

I shouldn't be concerned about my friends problems right now. It was about Maggie. For Christ sake it's 11:40 in the middle of the night! She's in trouble. The grassy plains quietly lingered in the wind, and the trees rustled. I remembered Maggie tell me Hershel had built her and Beth a secret Tree house when they were kids, a place to hide from the world. I should look there.

"Watch where you're goin' man."

"My bad." I replied.

Daryl spat at me. He was always giving that attitude away like someone enjoyed it, or could actually handle it. There's only one person that could. And that person was Carol. She was always able to calm him half way, but manage to keep her cool. I don't know much about her, I just know she had an abusive husband named Jacqui who loved to hit her for no apparent reason. _ass-hole._ There was something about Daryl that grabbed her attention. And it was far from the bad-ass lingo. She looked past his cold heart, _snappy _attitude and found a nice guy. The only one that went out searching for _the girl that was right next to us the entire time._ Sophia. Daryl cried when she walked out of that barn Life-less. Rick had to send her to heaven. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>I turned to see Carl sitting on a fence. Man that kid never stayed in the house.<p>

"Carl? What're you doing out here? It's almost midnight, do you know how dangerous that is?" I asked him. He looked at me innocently.

"Sorry Glenn. I just wanted a childhood, ya know? There's no room for adventure when my mom constantly wants me in the house. And my dad and Shane have been fighting a lot. They're supposed to be best friends." He told me. This kid has it bad.

"Of course I understand. And you know, best friends aren't always gonna get along. And life before, I mean before the apocalypse I worked at Luigi's Pizza Parlor. Not exactly the dream job, huh?" I laughed. Carl smirked at me and fixed his hat.

"C'mon Glenn, the others are probably wondering where we are." He said while walking ahead. He's a good kid.

"Maggie! Maggie!" several voices yelled out. I had almost forgotten my girlfriend had run off. God I'm so stupid. Please be okay. I looked to see Hershel not even one bit scared, or worried. He probably knows she alright. If that's the case, I'm going straight to the tree house.


End file.
